A Step Towards Evolution
by jkawsome
Summary: The final battle with Salem ends in total disaster for both sides, and the Gods once again reset humanity back to the very beginning. Thousands of years later, in a world filled with heroes and quirks, the Grimm return, and it is up to the descendants of the last silver eyed warriors and their allies to keep them at bay.
1. Chapter 1

This...was wrong. This was all wrong!

Ruby's hands shook and she clenched them tight, nails digging into palms as she looked out over the battlefield. Crescent Rose was gone, shattered by Cinder, leaving her virtually defenseless. She'd used her silver eyes over and over again until she was exhausted. They had taken out wave after wave of Grimm, but Salem kept summoning more and more. And it still wasn't enough.

Weiss was down. Ruby had watched helplessly, to far away to do anything as Neo thrust the blade from her umbrella into Weiss' heart. Ruby didn't know if anyone had gotten to her in time, or if she had bled to death. Just thinking about it made her want to throw up right then and there.

She hadn't so much as seen but heard the screams as Hazel smashed in a fallen Ren's head with his fists. What she had seen was Nora's absolute fury, crashing down upon Hazel with hammer in hand. Nora had always been a bit of a brute when it came to fighting, it came with the weapons she used. But it had always been in a fun and endearing way. This was absolutely brutal, Ruby could hardly bear to watch.

Blake had taken on Mercury, and the two were who knows where. Ruby had tried to find her, but a swarm of nevermore had blocked her path. She had blasted them away with her eyes, but in the time it took to do so, Blake and Mercury were gone.

Yang, Maria, and Jaune were nowhere to be seen, and at this point, after all the death and destruction she had seen, Ruby almost thought of that as a good thing. Once upon a time she wouldn't have been as worried about Yang, considering how fighting was her sister's strength. But after the Battle of Beacon, which had felt so long ago, both of them had gotten a hard wake up call. Now she felt physically ill, thinking of Yang losing to someone like Tyrian or Cinder, either of which she could very well be fighting at the moment.

And Jaune...as much as she hated to admit it, he was probably dead. While he had gotten stronger, so much stronger, he was still no match for many of their opponents, and if Weiss and Ren were gone, there was a good chance Jaune had met the end of a blade or gun as well.

And while Maria had been the Grimm Reaper, and an absolute legend in her day, now things were far different. She may be able to hold her own against at least some of the Grimm, and so Ruby hoped that was what she was fighting. Otherwise….

And then there was Qrow and Oscar.

Ruby could barely make them out in the distance, surrounded by a haze of red, purple, and black. And Ruby knew Salem was in that haze with them, even if she couldn't see the queen of the Grimm at the moment.

She had to help, she knew. She couldn't just stay here, kneeling on the ground while her friends and family were dying. Slowly, she unclenched her fists, nails leaving dark marks in her skin. Then she put her hand to the ground and pushed upward, rolling back from her knees onto her feet. Maybe Crescent Rose was gone (it was gone oh god it was gone), But she would still fight, with her fists if she had to.

Ruby took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She stepped forward to charge in-

"You might want a weapon, Miss Rose." A firm hand gripped her shoulder.

Startled, Ruby spun around to see General Ironwood standing there, looking somewhat worse for the wear. His military uniform was torn, revealing his metal arm underneath, which was gripping his gun. Blood trickled down from several cuts on his arm and face. Ironwood's expression was solemn, but his eyes were warmer than she'd ever seen them.

Ruby gaped at his sudden appearance. After the disaster with the relic of knowledge that had taken place in Atlas, she never would've thought he'd come to help them fight.

"G-General?" She managed to stammer out. "What are you doing here?"

Ironwood sighed. "I've been foolish lately. I understand that now. I let my grudge against Ozpin and my desperation to see my kingdom safe blind me. This isn't about petty grudges, this is about fighting for humanity's very survival. And The Atlas military and academy will bring our very best to this fight!"

As he said that, a low rumbling sound started up from behind them, growing louder by the second. Ruby turned around and her jaw nearly dropped in awe. Coming over the bend were Gunships and robots, filled to the brim with soldiers and huntsmen. Some she recognized, like Neon and Flynt, but most she didn't.

One of the airships touched down right next to them, and Winter Schnee herself jumped out. Weiss' older sister drew her sword and pointed it towards the sky, to thunderous applause from the other fighters.

"Huntsmen! Soldiers! To me!" She roared. "Today we fight for humanity!" The resounding battle cry echoed louder than the airships themselves. Many of the Grimm paused at the noise. The fighters from Atlas charged in as one.

Winter turned to Ruby and gave her a light smile. "It's good to see you again Miss Rose. I'll admit, when I first met you I never would have imagined seeing you here in the final battle. It feels right, somehow. You've surpassed my expectations."

Ruby's heart leapt into her throat. "Thanks, Winter." Winter scowled slightly, and she paled. "I-I mean, t-thanks, ma'am!"

"That's better." If Ruby didn't know better, she'd say that was a smirk that played across Winter's face. "Now I must join the fray, and hopefully find my sister. I'm sure she's gotten herself in trouble somewhere." Ruby choked on air, the words she was about to say dying in her mouth. The nauseous feeling rose up in her again until she almost doubled over. She grabbed her stomach and looked at the ground, steeling herself to tell Winter what had happened. But by the time she looked up, Winter was gone.

"Here," she turned back to Ironwood, who was holding out a sword, a scimitar to be precise. Ruby could see the mechanisms, and estimated that it turned into a simple handgun. "You seem to be without a weapon. This may not be your first choice by any means, but I'm sure it would be better than going without any."

Ruby held out her hand, but hesitated, eyeing the sword. Sure, she could use it, even if she'd be rusty. Everyone at signal learned how to use many different kinds of weapons before creating their own. But did she really want to replace Crescent Rose?

She shook her head lightly. No, it wouldn't replace her real weapon. It was just a temporary fix until she could make Crescent Rose again. She couldn't be defenseless, not at a time like this. Muttering a quick apology to her true weapon, she took the offered sword.

Ruby looked up at Ironwood. "Thanks, General. I'll use it well."

"I'm sure you will. Now, I believe we should join the battle." And with that, he was off, charging gun first into the fray, mowing down any Grimm that dared stand in his path. Ruby looked on in awe for a moment, then hefted her new sword and ran after him.

A Beowolf was charging towards her. She felt for the shifting mechanism on the scimitar, and triggered it. The blade shifted into a handgun, just as she predicted. She aimed and fired, her shot landing right between the Grimm's eyes, sending it flying backwards.

Now that she was back in the fray…_Where was Yang? Who or what was she fighting? Was she still alive?_ Ruby clenched her gun. She mowed through more and more Grimm, looking for the telltale flash of yellow.

_Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find-_ "YANG! YANG!" She screamed, hoping against hope that her sister would answer. A half sob tore through Ruby's throat. "Please don't be dead, please please please, I've already lost enough…."

Nothing. Not a sound or a sight that would give her a hint about her sister's whereabouts.

Then, a scream. A very familiar scream. One of rage and fury, and still very much alive.

"Yang!" She ran towards the sound. A deathstalker crossed her path and flicked its tail menacingly. She shifted her weapon back to scimitar form and ran towards the Grimm, running up its head and leaping at the moment it reared back, trying to catch her. She neared the stinger and swung, cutting it clean off, then hit the ground in a roll and kept on running.

As Ruby drew nearer, she could see her: Yang fighting against Tyrian, trying to get around the defenses his metal tail provided. She fired a few more shots at him, which he deflected. The scorpion Faunus ran to the side of her and swiped with his weapon. Yang skidded the other way, narrowly avoiding it.

Ruby shifted again to gun form, firing at the crazed man. Said man dodged easily and turned to her with a grin.

"Ah, if it isn't the little rose herself," Tyrian sneered. "Come to play? Come to die with your sister? How sweet."

Yang's eyes widened as she approached. "Ruby! You're okay!" Ruby was about to greet her back when she noticed movement.

Horror coursed through her body. "Watch out!" She screamed, as Tyrian took Yang's moment of inattention to slide behind her and lunge forward with his stinger. Yang spun around and raised her fists, but it was too late-

A flash if ice impaled the scorpion Faunus and cut off his tail at the same time. It expanded, widening the whole inside Tyrian's body. The follower of Salem let out a few strangled gasps, before the light left his eyes.

The sight of the ice sparked a hope in Ruby that hadn't been there since she'd seen what Neo did. She turned to the source of the power with a grin. "I can't believe it, you're okay! Wei-"

The words died in her throat. Standing before her was not Weiss, but a woman with long, wild, dark hair, bright red eyes, and a Grimm mask atop her head. Her long sword hung at her side.

Ruby frowned in disbelief. "Is that really-"

"What are you doing here!" Yang snapped at her savior. "What was your rule again? Only save my life once? And I thought you were just going to take the coward's option and run away from Salem again."

To Ruby's surprise, Raven looked away, guilt flashing across her face. "I did say that. And I believed I could hold myself to that code, no matter what." An ironic smile crossed her face. "It seems I was wrong. I still don't believe we can beat Salem. But perhaps we can delay the inevitable for a few more minutes." Then she nodded behind her. At the signal, her entire tribe appeared, charging into the battle.

Raven readied her sword. "Now I think I'll go join my idiot brother. He looks as though he could use the help, as usual." She swiped her sword, opening a portal, and stepped through it, leaving the two sisters behind.

Yang gaped at where her mother had been, then let out a disbelieving laugh and turned to Ruby. "This fight can't get any stranger, can it?" She gave Ruby a quick hug, which was almost desperately returned. They separated and Yang clasped her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Come on, let's go find our team."

What could Ruby say to that but yes? Her mind flashed to Weiss in a pool of her own blood, and shook the image away. There was still a chance that Blake was alive, they had to find her. "Right, let's go!"

And so they ran together, the two sisters who had been together from the very beginning, blasting away any Grimm that dared cross their path. And it wasn't just them. As Ruby gazed across the battlefield, She noticed more and more people she knew were there as well, people she never could've imagined fighting together, all standing side by side. Neptune, taking down an Ursa Major with Maria. Sun fighting alongside Cordovin, of all people, who was in her giant robot. It was a scene from Ruby's wildest dreams.

"Blake!" Yang yelled, charging in another direction. Ruby hurried to follow her. She caught sight of what Yang had seen and skidded to a stop. A Faunus man, holding the broken body of their teammate. Behind him, a bloody Mercury sprawled on the ground, very much dead.

Yang glared at the man, eyes glowing red. She stepped forward menacingly. "Put her down now!" Her voice was laced with desperation.

Ruby was about to join her when she caught sight of the man's eyes. They were filled to the brim with what could only be called despair. Now that she was really looking, she could see his whole body shaking. Was it out of rage or sadness? Maybe both?

"You're Blake's dad," she guessed. Yang turned to her sharply.

The man nodded. "You must be her teammates. My name is Ghira Belladonna." His voice was hoarse and quiet. "I-I…Blake was my only child. She meant everything and more to me." Fury flared in his gaze. "And I will not let her sacrifice go in vain!"

He looked back to the girls, eyes filled with determination. "Many of my people are already here fighting, and more are on their way. Until I can bring her to a safe place, I will watch over my daughter."

Unable to say anything to that, Ruby nodded. Yang stepped forward, purple eyes glistening.

"Can...can I say goodbye?" She croaked. Ghira shook his head yes, and she walked over. Ruby watched helplessly as Yang whispered something to Blake, and squeezed her hand.

"Goodbye Blake," Ruby whispered. "We'll miss you so much." Neither her sister nor Ghira heard her.

Yang walked back, wiping her eyes. "I think we should follow my mother," she announced. "If Uncle Qrow and Ozpin are fighting Salem, then they need all the help they can get."

"Right," Ruby agreed. She drew her sword, and Yang her gauntlets, and the two charged forward, ready to face the greatest fight of their-

* * *

Everything was black.

And then everything was white.

Ruby spun around, trying to understand what had just happened. "Yang? Ghira? ….anyone?" Neither of them were with her. All she could see was white, in every direction. She did appear to be standing on something, which was good, but she couldn't tell what that something was.

She blinked a few times, and something started coming into focus. A few things, actually, people-shaped things. Filled with renewed hope, Ruby ran in that direction. "Hello?" She just wished they would turn around, acknowledge her in some way at least.

As she drew nearer, the other people gained details in her vision, become people she knew. The closest person had brown hair and tan skin, and a green coat…"Oscar?" She called out.

He spun around. "Ruby? You're here? How...I mean...but we lost! Salem got the relics!"

She froze in her tracks, ice as cold as the cold as the stuff Weiss used to make flooding through her veins. "What? W-what do you mean, she got the relics? What happened, what's going on?"

"Remember what the god of light said, when you asked Jinn to reveal my past?" The voice was quiet, and sounded less like someone Ruby knew, and more like a grown up Oscar. The two of them turned to see Ozpin standing before them. No, that wasn't right. The brown hair, the old fashioned clothes…this was his original incarnation: Ozma.

"When the relics are all brought together, mankind will be judged," he continued. "This is just like when I was first brought back by the good of light all those eons ago. They're coming back to judge humanity."

"Is that so?" Ruby looked to the sound of the new voice and took an involuntary step back. Ozma quickly moved in front of her and Oscar, blocking their view. Ruby knew who was there tough. Salem was standing just out of reach, looking around with interest. "So this is what you saw then."

"Salem," Ozma warned. "You should know by now not to do anything rash with the gods."

Salem smiled, sending chills up Ruby's spine. "Oh, I know. I think I'll be getting exactly what I want out of this encounter."

**Is that so?** Ruby jumped and spun around. Walking towards them were the very two gods that had shown up in Jinn's answer. Their very presence made her hair stand on end. **You have united the relics. We have come down to judge, and found only violence. You expect something good out of this?** It was hard to tell, but it seemed to be the god of light talking.

"You did say you would wipe this planet from existence of you found fighting," Salem said coolly. "And I am a part of this planet. By your own logic, now you must kill me."

Ruby gasped. _All of this time, and she still wanted to die?_ Oscar and Ozma were looking at her in horror. Even the gods seemed taken aback. The worst part was, it made a twisted sort of sense. She had seen that Salem had wanted to die more than anything, after all. Still, after everything, Ruby thought her goals might've changed. It seemed they didn't.

Ozma was the first to recover. "No, that isn't what he said," the dark haired man retorted. "He said if mankind found harmony, not if all fighting stopped entirely. There's a big difference."

Hope flooded within Ruby. "And humanity did unite!" She said aloud. "We were all working together against Salem. Even if we didn't win, we were still all fighting together."

"You're right! That has to count for something." Oscar added.

**Do you really think that was harmony?** The god of darkness sneered. At least, it seemed like a sneer, it was hard to tell. **There is a large chance humanity would've gone back to fighting each other as soon as the battle was over.**

And there's a chance that they wouldn't," Ozma fired back. "You don't know that. And even if you say you do, you really can't be sure. You aren't omnipotent." Ruby winced at that last statement, worried the gods would be angered by it. They seemed petty enough from the flashback.

But….**You're right.** The god of light answered. **We cannot be sure either way.** He turned to Salem. **You've put us in quite the predicament.** Salem looked more smug than anything else by that fact.

Ruby found her voice again. "So, maybe you could bring everyone back? So that you can see if we would unite for good or not?" It was a long shot, but if they ended humanity than everyone would be…. everyone she loved would be…. no, she couldn't think about that! This couldn't be the end!

The god of light turned to her, and Ruby tried not to squirm under his gaze. **An interesting option, child. However, we have already come down. We must judge humanity in some way.**

"Why not a trade off, then?" Ozma suggested. They all looked to him. "You obviously won't set things back the way they were, but you don't have enough evidence to destroy the planet either. So why not find something in the middle, that won't destroy humanity, so that you can finally have your answer?"

The two gods turned to each other. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. Ruby figited and turned to Oscar, who seemed to be deep in thought. But about what?

**We have decided.** They turned back to the gods. **We will reset humanity, back to the very beginning. No technology, no dust, no aura, no Grimm, at least not for now. Everyone who was at the final battle, and still living when the relics were gathered, will continue to live, but without their auras. We will see how humanity progresses, and then when the time is right, we will come back.**

Ruby sank to her knees, filled with relief. _Yang's going to live. Nora and Jaune and Maria, Winter and Sun and everyone else, they're all going to live. I'm going to see them again._

"That's bullshit!" Salem snapped. They all looked at her, surprised. Ruby backed away at her fury. "Humanity is rotten. It should be gone for good. We should all be gone for good!"

**And you.** The god of darkness turned to the woman who had started it all. **You seem to have learned nothing, so you will live on, just as you had before. This time however, you will be just as powerless as everyone else.** He raised his hand. **No more magic.**

Salem screamed in fury, but vanished before she could do anything.

**And now for you.** The god of light looked at Ozma, who met the god's gaze evenly. **You have a choice. The relics were gathered, which means your time of reincarnation is at an end. However, eventually, we do plan on reintroducing Grimm to the world, and the humans may need a guide. Will you stay to take that challenge on? You would have all of your magic back at your disposal.**

Ozma looked torn, and Ruby could understand why. He had said before how he just wanted to stop incarnating, and now he had the chance. But if he refused to continue living, he could be leaving the future of humanity to a gruesome fate.

"I can do it." Oscar stepped forward. There was hesitation in his steps, but determination in his face. "I can stay, and help people in the future. Oz doesn't need to do it."

"Oscar no," Ozma breathed. "You don't understand what you're signing up for!"

"I kinda do, actually. You were in my head, remember?" Oscar shot back. "You deserve to rest, Oz. I can take it from here." Ozma looked agonized at the idea, but it was a testament to how much he had gone through that he said nothing.

**If that is what you wish, child.** The god of light agreed. **Ozna will stay with you for a while, to teach you what he knows, and to pass on his magic. Then it will be your turn. Good luck.** He lifted his hand, and the two vanished.

"Um, god of light, sir?" Ruby spoke up nervously. "I was wondering…why am I here? I wasn't even with the others when the relics were gathered."

**You are here,** the god of light told her, **Because you were my only living child present at the battle when the relics were gathered.**

"The only - but no - that's not right!" Ruby couldn't keep her voice from shaking. "Maria was there too! I mean, you're talking about those of us with silver eyes, right? I just saw her with Neptune, she was alive!"

**I am sorry. It must've happened from the time you looked to the time we were summoned, because she was in the afterlife when arrived.** No, no that couldn't be true! Her hands shook, and her eyes burned. She wiped the forming tears away.

The god of light wasn't finished. **There will be silver eyed warriors in the future. More of my children, and your family. When the Grimm come, they will need you. So you will survive as well, but in a different way, and a different form.**

Ruby frowned. "What does that mean? What are you going to do to me?"

The god of light never answered, and white enveloped her vision. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

And then she lost consciousness.

* * *

**First chapter of this story is out! It's been sitting there for a while, and I finally got around to putting it down. Like it? Dislike it? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This isn't dead! Writer's block stopped this story from working for a while, so eventually I decided to publish what I had. Hopefully this'll get the process going again. The chapter may be short, but I hope you can enjoy it anyways!**

* * *

Everything ends up being a blur, but here's how it all went down:

Todoroki Rei was never one to leave the house. Not because she wanted it to be that way, but because her husband wouldn't let her. Todoroki Enji controlled everything in their lives, her health, sanity, and children being just a few of those things. Even if she tried to fight back, he would always get his way.

But this week, Enji was out of the country. Not only was he out of the country, but just a few days ago, he had received threats on his life and the life of his family from some unknown villain, and had decided to move his wife and children out into his house out in the countryside, deep in the mountains.

And so there Rei was, with only her children for company (although she much preferred that to having Enji around), in a different house and a different location than the one she had been forced to stay in all those years she was married to Enji. It was a big house, western style, with an open floor plan and a wonderful view of the meadows and mountains right outside their door. Really, it was a shame that a place so pretty was owned by a man so ugly. At least her children were enjoying the vacation.

Touya was nine now, bursting with all of the energy that nine year olds generally possessed. He was such a sweet boy, but sometimes it hurt to look at him. Even though he didn't quite have the quirk combination Enji wanted from her, his flames were still more hot than Endeavor could ever hope to make his, and as such, he was training her oldest, just in case she couldn't produce exactly what he wanted. In the few years since the training began, Rei could only watch helplessly as her sweet boys softness and compassion was being replaced by hard edges and anger, more anger than he'd had before. Sometimes, Rei was ashamed to admit, he was starting to remind her of Enji in all the wrong ways. She made an effort to never show it, but it was still slightly there.

But when they were in the house in the countryside, he was simply were sweet child, playing with his younger siblings and acting like he'd always had before Enji started digging his claws into him.

Fuyumi had just turned seven, and was as much of a sweet and thoughtful girl as she had always been. Her freezing ice quirk meant that Enji had no time for her, and so she was exempt from training, but also neglected by the man who should have been her father. To Rei's never ending relief, her only daughter seemed not only to have gotten her quirk, but also her endless patience, and was always there to help Touya after training when Rei was unable to, due to her own injuries. It hurt so much that Fuyumi was taking on this role at such a young age, but there was nothing Rei could do that would make things better; she had already told Fuyumi that she didn't need to take care of her older brother like that.

Fuyumi had looked her in the eye. "I know I don't have to. I want to. He's my big brother." It was one of the few times Rei had cried in front of her children.

Natsuo was four, and had not yet developed his quirk, but was still her most rambunctious child even without one. He seemed to simply push off Enji's piercing eye, the one that was waiting to see if Natsuo would be his masterpiece. Sometimes he even blew a raspberry at Rei's husband. He'd stopped after finding out just why his mother and older siblings froze every time he did so, but all of his energy was still there, a bright light in their dark household.

He was playing outside with his older siblings just then, having fun kicking a ball in the large lawn on Enji's property. It warmed her heart to see all of them so happy, and having fun. If only she could release the dread of Enji's return next week.

And little Shouto of course, only one year old. It was her youngest that Rei most feared for, as she held his sleeping form gently next to her chest, breathing in the warm summer air of the mountains. Shouto had been born with hair half red and half white, an eye like hers, and a blue eye like Enji's. Rei's husband was bursting with anticipation for when Shouto was old enough to receive his quirk, and Rei was shivering with fear.

She dreaded her husband's return to Japan. She feared for Touya, ached for Fuyumi, desperately clung to the limited days before Natsuo and Shouto received their quirks, and were therefore mostly safe from their father's wrath.

But for now, Rei was enjoying the peace and quiet that came with staying in the mountains, the happiness she felt from being able to spend time with all four of her children without having to worry about Enji coming in and taking Touya away.

And then it was all shattered.

It started innocently enough, with a group of large shadows coming over the mountains. Natsuo had looked up and pointed out what seemed to be a flock of massive birds with his usual four year-old excitement. Rei had followed his gaze to see the huge shadows drawing nearer and nearer.

Perhaps it was because she was the wife of a pro hero, even if she dearly wished she wasn't. Maybe it was the fear and suspicion that had been a part of her very being for the past ten years of being married to said pro hero. Whatever it was, Rei was inclined to trust it.

She stood up, Shouto in her arms, and ordered all of her children inside the house. Fuyumi looked at her with an expression of concern that should not have been on a seven year old's face.

"What's wrong Mom?" She asked. Her boys seemed to catch on to the wariness that filled both their mother and their sister's words.

Rei hesitated, trying to figure out how exactly to explain to her children that something was wrong. She never got the chance.

A low growl rumbled from the trees right outside of Enji's property, joined by others just like it, multiplying by the seconds and spreading all around them. The throaty snarls chilled Rei down to the bone. She tried not to show her fear on her face, and called for them to come inside again.

"Right," Touya picked Natuso up, who still seemed mostly unbothered by what was going on. "Okay mom, we're coming."

"Put me down Touya!" Natsuo whined. "I can walk on my own!"

"Not a chance, Natsu." Touya bounced his younger brother lightly on his shoulders, then wincing slightly. Natsuo must've landed on his fading shoulder injury. "You can't run very fast."

Natsuo's face scrunched up. "Can too!"

"Not fast enough," Touya corrected. They and Fuyumi started towards the house.

The growling noises got louder. The shadows in the sky moved closer. Rei's hands shook, and she adjusted to hold on Shouto to keep them busy. He youngest slept soundly on.

It was as her children were nearing the house that the things that were making the noise finally revealed themselves, crawling out of the woods and into the sunlight. Touya froze. Natsuo screamed. The sound that escaped Fuyumi seemed to be in between a question and a cry. Rei nearly dropped Shouto as horror flooded through her veins.

The things were tall, taller than any regular human. It looked almost like a twisted, perverted, version of a wolf, covered in black fur, with white plates and spikes sticking out at the shoulders and knees. It's face was terror inducing, a bone-like mask covering the entire thing, and glowing orange-red eyes that stared her and her children down, hunger in its gaze.

More of the things emerged from the trees, growing in number until they were completely surrounded by the strange wolves. Rei's eyes darted around their house, desperately searching for a way around them, but the wolves were quickly moving to encircle the entire building.

"Everyone in the house! Quickly!" Shocked out of their stupor by her words, her three children ran towards her, and the wolves gave chase with a loud battle cry. Rei's heart leapt in her throat as the creatures quickly started to close the gap between them and her three kids.

There was only one thing for it. Rei ran off of the porch, feet thumping down the stairs as she dashed across the lawn to meet her children, Shouto still sleeping in her arms.

She caught up to them quickly. Fuyumi looked at her, tears forming in wide, petrified eyes. "Mom, what're we gonna do?"

Rei handed Shouto to Fuyumi. "Take him inside, okay? I'll hold them off until you get there."

"Mom-!" Rei held up a hand to silence her oldest.

"I'll be alright. Now go, quickly!" After a moment more, her children ran past her. Rei closed her eyes to block out Natsuo's desperate calls as she faced the things coming after her and her children.

She hadn't used her quirk for much more than icing over bruises in so many years, to the point where Rei wondered if she could still use it as well as she used to. There was no time for hesitation though, as the creatures were almost upon her. As much as Rei hated it, there was a reason Enji had wanted her over any other ice user to make his 'masterpiece' with.

And so, as the wolf-like creatures drew nearer, drooling mouths open in snarls, sharp teeth ready to tear her and her children apart, Rei released her ice. It shot out like a bullet, pushing the creatures backwards and away from the house. With a flick of her feet, the ice spread out in a circle, creating a massive barrier between them and the things that wanted to hurt them. She could hear the creatures, snarling and clawing at her ice from the other side, but nothing seemed to come of it.

Rei let out a shaky sigh, her vision swarming. She swayed on her feet, and barely caught herself from falling backwards. It had been so long since she had last created that much ice. In fact, she might've just made more ice than she'd ever had before in her life. Rei was positive quirk exhaustion was getting to her at that point, and they still needed to find a way to escape. But for now, they were safe.

Several things happened at once.

First, Fuyumi tripped and fell. Over what, Rei didn't know, but she could hear her daughter's yelp as she hit the ground with a thud, could hear Shouto waking up and crying loudly. Touya turned around from his position on the porch, he and Natuso screamed for their brother and sister.

Next, the shadows in the air caught up to them. Rei looked up to see giant black birds, bigger than some of the aircraft she had seen in her lifetime, with white masks on their faces and glowing red eyes, just like the creatures on the ground.

One of them flicked their wings, and massive feathers shot towards the ground, encircling Fuyumi and Shouto like a feathery cage. The creatures dove down with a screech, the closest ones sharp black claws outstretched and ready to either pierce or scoop up Rei's children.

"FUYUMI! SHOUTO!" The words echoed around the lawn, and Rei almost looked around for the sound before belatedly realizing they had come from her own mouth. She was seeing everything in what was almost slow motion. Tears ran down Fuyumi's face as she hugged the crying Shouto close to her chest, a weak burst of ice shooting upwards, a hopeless attempt to stave off what was almost certain death.

Almost certain _death_.

_Almost certain __**death**_.

Her children were go**ing to **_**die**_**-**

**No.**

Rei's voice tore itself hoarse as she screamed, as she ran towards her children. They were going to die, they were going to be killed, but she couldn't let that happen, she had to **protect them-**

Her eyes burned.

Everything went silver.

* * *

**So I'll admit: This whole story idea started with me watching RWBY and BNHA at the same time, and coming to the conclusion that if the Todoroki's were in RWBY, they might count as having silver eyes. Anyways, that's it for now! Hopefully the next chapter will come out much sooner.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Dracus6: They definitely will, although they've got a bit of a head start at the moment. Don't worry, Izuku will be showing up eventually.**

**Maximum Rhapsody: Unfortunately, Ruby isn't exactly in a position where she can date anyone, not as she is at the moment. Ochako and Izuku, on the other hand, is entirely possible, and if enough people want it, I don't mind writing it in at all.**

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you!**

**Trey Alexander: Most of the Cast of RWBY is long gone at this point, unfortunately. Still, things are changing, and Izuku and Katsuki's situation might just change with it. Time will tell at this point.**

**catastrophiqu: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Cylon One: Ohmygosh, thank you! This was one of the reviews that inspired me to keep going despite the writer's block, and I hope the rest of the story holds your intrest as much as the first chapter did.**

**Boloipi: Don't worry, I'm not one for writing harems. Polyamory sure, but not harems. They won't be a part of this story, and any romance written is way far off.**

**Thank you so much everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
